Y que le gusten los gatos
by Lane ZQ
Summary: Cualquier fic que se precie de unir las palabras 'Argus Filch' y 'agencia matrimonial', así, todo junto y sin edulcorante, es un fic único en su especie [y una cura contra el insomnio]. [OneShot]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los lugares y personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (creo). Vamos, que no son míos.

**N/A:** Quiero darle las gracias a mi hermana Raquel por tener tanta paciencia y leer este _peñazo_ pedazo de fic (después de perseguirle durante muuuucho tiempo, y al final no le disgustó tanto).

* * *

…**y que le gusten los gatos**

Argus Filch roncaba apaciblemente en el sofá de la casa alquilada cuando, de repente, unos gritos en el piso de al lado lo sacaron de su letargo. Malhumorado, miró el reloj que había en la pared: eran las tres de la mañana. Otra vez se había quedado dormido viendo la televisión, y otra vez los inquilinos de al lado, que parecían tener vocación de despertador, lo habían interrumpido con sus reyertas.

Le habría gustado poder castigarles, como hacía con los revoltosos alumnos en Hogwarts, pero en el destartalado bloque de pisos en el que vivía, carecía de ese poder. Allí sólo era un viejo, viendo pasar los días sin más ocupación que espiar a los vecinos del edificio de enfrente y ver la televisión. Aunque en el colegio tampoco era gran cosa, sólo ese celador gruñón y amargado que inspiraba odio y temor a partes iguales, un squib, un extraño tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Pero por lo menos había encontrado un lugar en que trabajar, un sitio en el que escapar de su tediosa existencia. Apenas había empezado el verano y ya se debatía entre el alivio de haberse librado de los estudiantes y la nostalgia de poder propinarles un buen castigo.

Apagó el televisor, y la oscuridad repentina aumentó el aspecto tenebroso de la estancia. Algo de luz de luna se colaba entre la mugre de la ventana, arrancando mustias sombras de los escasos muebles que ocupaban el salón, como flores muertas en un jardín abandonado. Con paso lánguido, aún mascullando maldiciones contra sus vecinos, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Al entrar, tropezó con algo que había en el suelo, una nueva sarta de improperios salió de su boca.

Recogió a la causante de su traspié: una caja deteriorada por el paso del tiempo, donde guardaba algunos recuerdos de juventud. El día que vino de Hogwarts la había dejado por ahí tirada, y se había olvidado de guardarla. Vació su contenido sobre la cama: fotos, alguna canica, cromos, una peonza, un pañuelo bordado que había pertenecido a su madre, dientes que se le habían caído, dos monedas viejas de un penique, un imperdible y hasta un corcho de botella con restos putrefactos de cierta bebida alcohólica. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la abría, por lo que los objetos desprendían ese olor mohoso a cerrado y a suciedad de las cosas que se abandonan durante demasiado tiempo.

El aroma de su vida.

Entre las fotos, una le llamó la atención. Un joven sonriente saludaba a la cámara, su mano entrelazada con la de una muchacha de frágil figura. Por un instante no se reconoció. No, ése no podía ser él. Él nunca había sido alegre¿o sí? Puede que hace mucho tiempo lo fuera… aunque no conseguía recordarlo con claridad, sólo momentos difusos, fugaces, casi como un sueño. Pero si así había sido¿cuándo había cambiado todo¿En qué momento dejó de reír? No, no fue sólo un momento, ya se acordaba. Había sido poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, como suelen ocurrir estas cosas.

Para empezar, esa chica… Desde la imagen estática de la fotografía le devolvía una sonrisa tímida y se aferraba a su mano. Aquel verano que pasaron juntos fue sin duda el mejor de su vida. Apenas tendrían 17 o 18 años, y entonces sí que le gustaba reír. No podía recordar mucho más, pero estaba seguro de eso. ¿Qué había pasado, entonces¿Por qué ahora estaba solo y amargado? Las cartas… sí, le envió cientos de cartas, y cientos de cartas le fueron devueltas sin haber sido abiertas. Las quemó. No volvió a saber nada de ella, nunca supo por qué las cartas no llegaron a su destino. Y no quería saberlo.

Ya se acordaba del corcho de botella, de la botella que le ayudó a mitigar el dolor. La noche que se emborrachó fue el comienzo de su declive. O quizá no¿acaso no se había sentido solo mucho antes? En el mundo no había lugar para la gente como él. Cuando supieron que su único hijo era un squib, sus padres intentaron disimular su decepción, pero lo cierto es que nada volvió ser lo mismo. Fue por eso por lo que aceptó ese trabajo de verano en aquella fábrica de Irlanda, para huir. Y entonces la conoció a ella. Ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre. Creyó que había encontrado su sitio, pero se equivocó. Después de eso sus padres no tardaron mucho en morir, primero su madre, siempre enferma, y luego su padre, de pena. Otra vez solo, más que nunca. Los años siguientes trabajó en mil sitios para sobrevivir, hizo cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso, negocios no del todo limpios. Pero sobrevivió. Al menos, una parte de él. Porque aquella parte que había sido feliz alguna vez fue muriendo lentamente, enterrada bajo toneladas de odio, soledad y amargura.

Si Dumbledore no le hubiera ofrecido el trabajo en Hogwarts, probablemente habría muerto cuando era joven. Un gran tipo, ese Albus, sólo tenía un pequeño defecto: era mago. Cómo los odiaba… Lo miraban con desdén, dejando claro que lo consideraban inferior, que siempre iba a estar aparte. Y sobre todo odiaba a esos estudiantes: representaban todo lo que él nunca había podido llegar a ser, y estaba seguro de que hacían travesuras sólo para atormentarle. En el fondo quizá los envidiaba, pero, por supuesto, nunca lo reconocería. Le encantaba ver la cara que ponían cuando les amenazaba con colgarlos de las muñecas. No lo decía en serio (la mayoría de las veces), pero sentía una especie de placer, era su pequeña venganza particular. Sólo se lo pedía a Dumbledore porque sabía que nunca se lo concedería. Tenía que reconocer que a veces tenía un humor demasiado negro.

Cansado, metió sus recuerdos en la caja. No debería haberla abierto, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo habría sido su vida si ella hubiera contestado a alguna de sus cartas. A pesar de todo, aún la amaba. Debería haber ido a buscarla. Había sido la única capaz de hacerle sentir vivo, la única que lo había aceptado tal y como era. Pero ya qué importaba… Se envolvió en las mantas del catre y, por primera vez en muchos años, soñó con ella.

Por primera vez en muchos años, deseó tener a alguien a su lado.

* * *

Los vecinos de enfrente, una joven pareja, discutían por décima vez aquella semana. Desde la ventana del cuarto de estar, Filch podía observar cómo ella le reprochaba algo a su compañero, mostrándole una pieza de ropa interior femenina, mientras él intentaba excusarse. Probablemente tendría algo que ver con la chica que lo visitaba por las tardes cuando su novia no estaba. Cuando la situación estaba poniéndose interesante, ella salió de la habitación, llorando, y él la siguió, con lo que Filch se quedó sin entretenimiento por esa tarde. 

Decidió comer un poco, pero su frigorífico estaba tan vacío como su estómago, a excepción de un limón reseco y una botella de leche casi vacía. Tendría que ir a comprar algo. Además, un paseo le vendría bien.

Cogió el autobús para acercarse un poco más al centro de la ciudad. Le gustaba Londres. Por la calle, la gente iba tan metida en sus propios asuntos que no le prestaban atención. Podía andar tranquilamente, pensando en sus cosas, sin sentirse un extraño.

Ya salía de un supermercado con una bolsa repleta de comida, cuando se topó con una de esas personas que reparten folletos promocionales. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo, pero algo en el anuncio le llamó la atención:

¿Se siente solo?

¿Busca alguien con quien compartir la vida?

Si quiere encontrar a su media naranja, llámenos.

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

Agencia Matrimonial

¿No era eso lo que sentía él? Excepto por lo de la media naranja, claro, no creía en esas tonterías. Lo cierto es que no se imaginaba yendo a uno de esos sitios. Sólo pensarlo le parecía ridículo. Ya estaba demasiado viejo para esas cosas. Aun así, guardó el folleto en el bolsillo del pantalón.

* * *

Al cabo de unos días, se sorprendió mirando distraídamente el folleto mientras estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. No podía negar que había considerado más de una vez la idea de llamar a ese sitio… Descolgó el teléfono. Apenas había marcado el número cuando se arrepintió y colgó. Pero¿en qué estaba pensando? Por un momento creyó que se estaba volviendo loco. Él, Argus Filch, llamando a una agencia matrimonial… Además¿qué iba a decir?: "Hola, me llamo Argus y trabajo de conserje en una escuela de magos. Me gustaría encontrar a una mujer buena y amable, que pueda pasarse sola los diez meses que trabajo en la escuela, a ser posible sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Ah, y que le gusten los gatos, porque tendrá que tener alguna compañía cuando no esté yo…" O alguna estupidez semejante. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica. Definitivamente, necesitaba tomar el aire. 

Volvió a coger el autobús, esta vez sin mucha idea de adónde se dirigía. Bajó en la última parada y echó a andar, pensativo. Quizás no fuera tan mala idea eso de la agencia, estaba harto de estar siempre solo… De pronto, chocó contra algo.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que tardó un instante en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Había topado con una mujer mayor, que en ese momento recogía frenéticamente sus pertenencias, desparramadas por el suelo, su moño medio desecho balanceándose de un lado a otro.

- Lo siento, perdone…- dijo Filch, ayudándola.

-Da igual, da igual, no ha sido culpa suya- respondió la mujer, sin prestarle mucha atención. Parecía tener prisa.

-¿Está usted bien?

-Sí, no se preocupe, es que me tengo que ir, si no perderé el tren. Gracias por ayudarme. Adiós.- le dirigió una leve sonrisa y se alejó precipitadamente sin mirar atrás.

Justo entonces Filch se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con su chaqueta, pero la mujer ya había desaparecido entre la gente. Se quedó allí parado durante casi cinco minutos, con cara de pasmo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al fin, decidió volver a casa, por alguna razón que desconocía, se le habían quitado las ganas de andar.

* * *

La chaqueta de la mujer lo miraba desde la silla del cuarto de estar. Trató de no hacerle caso, concentrándose en el estúpido concurso que ponían en la televisión. Pero estaba claro que el programa no ejercía la suficiente atracción, y acabó por sucumbir a la curiosidad. 

Se acercó a ella y la observó, primero. Sus ojos expertos, acostumbrados a escrutar las vidas ajenas, descubrieron entre el tejido de punto a una mujer mayor, con pocas posibilidades económicas, tal y como decían las bolitas que inundaban las zonas de mayor desgaste, debido al uso prolongado de la prenda. Desprendía ese olor que suele tener la ropa cuando está demasiado tiempo en un armario, Filch lo conocía bien. Era el suyo propio, el olor de los viejos. El olor de la soledad. Estaba entremezclado con otro, que al principio no advirtió, y que creyó reconocer como el de un gato. Mejor dicho, como el de muchos gatos, junto con un vago aroma a repollo.

La cogió. Tenía un tacto suave y rasposo al mismo tiempo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo. Nada. Ahora en el bolsillo derecho. Allí sí que había algo: un papelito arrugado, con este mensaje, escrito en letra picuda:

Cuidar al niño de los Dursley

Nº 4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

071234567

Miró el teléfono unos instantes, dubitativo. ¿Debería llamarles o desentenderse del asunto? Al fin y al cabo, era sólo una chaqueta. Pero lo cierto es que en el fondo deseaba llamar. No sabía si era simplemente por pura curiosidad o aquella inquietud implicaba algo más profundo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Quizá en realidad lo único que quería era tener compañía. Escuchar una voz que no fuera la suya, salir por un momento de sus propios pensamientos, ser algo más que un espectador en la película de la vida.

Descolgó el auricular y marcó rápidamente, como si temiera arrepentirse.

-¿Dígame?- respondió una estridente voz de mujer.

-Hola, buenas noches. ¿Es la casa de los Dursley?

-Sí¿qué quería?

- Llamaba porque el otro día me encontré una chaqueta, y en su bolsillo había una nota con su apellido. Ponía: "Cuidar al niño de los Dursley". No sé si será suya o de alguien que conozcan…

-Ahora que lo dice, lo más seguro es que sea de la señora Figg. Suele cuidar a… Bueno… A veces se ocupa de mi sobrino.- la señora Dursley no pudo evitar que un deje de disgusto temblara en su voz.- Si quiere darme su dirección para que ella vaya a recogerla…

Filch no pudo evitar pensar en la mujer visitando su piso andrajoso, no pudo evitar imaginarse su cara de asco y su rechazo, y aquello le revolvió el estómago.

-Creo que no, preferiría ir yo.

La señora Dursley empezó a desconfiar. ¿Quién era ese desconocido que llamaba a las once de la noche preguntando sobre una chaqueta? Además¿de dónde habría sacado su teléfono¿Y por qué se negaba a darle la dirección¿Acaso tenía algún interés especial en saber dónde vivía la señora Figg? A lo mejor pretendía robarle. Aquello no le olía nada bien, y desde luego ella no se iba mezclar en asuntos extraños de ningún tipo.

-Mire, lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo darle la dirección de la señora Figg. Adiós-. Y colgó.

Filch tardó unos minutos en asimilar lo que había pasado. No había entendido absolutamente nada. Colgó, pensando que, sin lugar a dudas, había topado con una mujer chiflada.

Así que no había solucionado nada. Ahí seguía la chaqueta, en la silla, casi desafiante. Decidió que era mejor dejarlo correr. La guardó en el armario, y habría podido jurar que lo miraba con decepción antes de que cerrara la puerta de roble.

* * *

La espuma de su cerveza chorreaba lentamente por el borde del vaso. Filch lo observó un momento antes de dar un largo trago. Normalmente no iba a los bares, no le gustaba el bullicio que solían tener, pero es que últimamente no se sentía como siempre. Aquella caja había despertado en él sentimientos que creía olvidados desde hace tiempo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, nunca se habían ido, sino que él había decidido no hacerles caso. Desde luego, no sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo, no era de esas personas reflexivas que le dan mil vueltas a las cosas. Lo único que conseguía discernir era un sentimiento un tanto vago, como de vacío en el estómago, no doloroso, pero molesto, constante. 

En el bar no había demasiada gente, sólo el camarero y otras tres o cuatro personas. A decir verdad, no había sitio para mucho más, ya que se trataba de un antro minúsculo, cutre y mugriento, casi sumido en la oscuridad.

- Oiga, si no le importa ir terminando… Es que ya vamos a cerrar-. dijo el camarero, dirigiéndose a Filch.

Pero éste estaba tan concentrado en su cerveza, tan aislado del mundo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando a él.

- ¿Me está escuchando?

Silencio.

El camarero observó por un momento la actitud de abatimiento de aquel hombre. Vio sus ojos sin brillo, su ropa harapienta, sus manos agrietadas, su barba desaliñada. Sí, había visto muchas veces esa expresión en su bar. Gente solitaria, a la que la vida no había tratado demasiado bien, que intentaban llenar su vacío interior con unas pintas de cerveza.

- Oiga, usted, el de la barra¿se encuentra bien?

Por fin Filch se dio por aludido. Levantó la cabeza pesadamente y miró al camarero.

- Sí.

-Ya… Mire, no quiero entrometerme, pero creo que si algo he aprendido en todos mis años detrás de esta barra es que la gente que viene aquí no suele hacerlo porque esté bien y, a juzgar por su cara, me parece que usted tampoco lo está.

Filch lo miró sin entender demasiado bien por qué le estaba hablando de esa manera, además, hacía mucho que no bebía, y la cerveza estaba empezando a hacerle efecto. No conseguía recordar cuántas había tomado.

- ¿Es por una mujer? La mayoría de las veces suele ser por eso… cuando no se trata de dinero, claro…

Interpretó la mirada de Filch como un sí.

- Debería hablar con ella… Matarse a beber no soluciona nada. Dios, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso… Aunque una cervecilla de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie, je, je-. Enseñó su roñosa dentadura en un amago de sonrisa.

Filch se levantó del taburete para irse. Ese hombre estaba empezando a marearle.

- Tiene razón… No debería entrometerse-. Intentó vocalizar, pero sus palabras sonaron casi como un gruñido.

Apenas oyó las protestas del camarero mientras se tambaleaba hacia la calle.

* * *

La mañana siguiente lo saludó con un flamante dolor de cabeza. Había dormido en el suelo de su habitación, tenía la espalda entumecida y apenas podía mover el cuello. No recordaba demasiado bien qué había ocurrido la noche anterior, ni siquiera la manera en la que había llegado a su casa. 

Cuando por fin consiguió levantarse, se metió en la bañera. No es que fuera precisamente un obseso de la higiene personal, más bien al contrario, pero necesitaba despejarse.

Al salir, allí estaba. La chaqueta. Colgada inocentemente en la silla del salón. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? Supuso que la había sacado anoche; no conseguía acordarse.

Era como si la maldita chaqueta quisiera decirle algo. Como si lo estuviera retando. "Venga, por qué no haces algo¿piensas dejarme aquí colgada toda a vida¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quién es mi dueña?" Casi podía oírle hablar. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba volviéndose loco. Tenía que terminar con aquella tontería. Y, a pesar de que era verano, encendió la chimenea.

Con expresión decidida, agarró la chaqueta, dispuesto a arrojarla al fuego. "¿Vas a quemarme? Como hiciste con aquellas cartas¿verdad?" Se detuvo. No podía hacerlo. No quería volver a repetir la misma historia. Si la quemaba, sabía que se arrepentiría. Tal y como se arrepentía de haber quemado las cartas. Tal y como se arrepentía de no haber buscado a aquella chica.

De pronto, supo lo que debía hacer. Apagó el fuego y se vistió con la ropa más decente que tenía. Cogió la chaqueta y la dirección de los Dursley. Por una vez iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando se bajó del autobús en Little Whinging, aún no podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo. Cruzar Surrey por una chaqueta… Había terminado de volverse loco. Sin embargo, no vaciló al encaminarse hacia la casa de los Dursley. Ni tampoco al pisar una de las hermosas plantas del hermoso jardín de la aún más hermosa vivienda de aquella señora chiflada. Y mucho menos dudó cuando llamó a la puerta.

Al principio le pareció que se había abierto sola, pero al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver a un niño pequeño, de unos cuatro o cinco años.

Filch pensó que era su oportunidad de conseguir la dirección de la señora Figg, ya que dudaba que la señora Dursley fuera a dársela. Aunque también dudaba seriamente que aquel niño la supiera.

- Hola, chaval. Oye, no sabrás dónde vive la señora Figg¿verdad? Es que tengo una cosa que es suya, y me gustaría devolvérsela.

El niño lo miró inocentemente con sus grandes ojos verdes, casi ocultos por una densa mata de pelo negro.

- ¡HARRY¿Quién llama? – se oyó una voz estentórea desde el fondo de la casa.

Filch supuso que sería la señora Dursley. Tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes.

- Bueno¿lo sabes o no?- dijo con urgencia. Nunca había tenido paciencia con los niños.

El chiquillo se metió en el interior de la casa, dejando a Filch hecho un manojo de nervios.

- Pero¿qué haces? No te vayas, espera…

No tardó en volver, con un papelito en la mano. Filch se lo quitó sin preguntar, comprobando, aliviado, que contenía la dirección y el teléfono de una tal Arabella Doreen Figg. Sin ni siquiera darle las gracias, se dio la vuelta para irse. No quería pasar allí ni un minuto más.

Por eso no vio el pequeño pie que pisó el cordón de su zapato, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y estamparse contra la gravilla.

Desde el suelo, observó con odio al niño, que le correspondió con una sonrisa traviesa. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, creyó ver en su frente lo que le pareció una especie de cicatriz, con forma de rayo. Pero decidió que eran imaginaciones suyas. No, aquel chico no podía ser Harry Potter… Aunque si lo era… Ya se encargaría él de darle su merecido cuando fuera a Hogwarts.

* * *

Por fin había llegado. No se parecía en nada a la vivienda de los Dursley. Se trataba de una pequeña casita, un poco apartada del resto y algo deteriorada. El jardín (o lo que antes había sido un jardín) estaba un tanto descuidado, las malas hierbas crecían aquí y allá, sin tiento. Un tiesto con geranios resecos se tambaleó levemente, junto a la puerta, dejando paso a un gato gris que le lanzó una mirada recelosa. Inspiró hondo, llamó a la puerta y esperó. 

Nada.

Por primera vez desde que había salido de su casa, comenzó a sentir remordimientos. Quizá aún estaba a tiempo de irse, nadie lo había visto (excepto ese mocoso de los Dursley…). Sólo tenía que dejar la chaqueta allí, coger el autobús de vuelta y todo arreglado. Sí, eso sería lo mejor…

No había terminado de decidirse cuando la mujer apareció por el camino, arrastrando unas zapatillas de cuadros escoceses y acarreando una bolsa de la compra en la mano.

Filch se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. La mujer lo contempló, extrañada. Esa mañana había llamado al fontanero para que revisara las tuberías del lavabo, pero le habían dicho que hasta la semana que viene no podían venir. No podía creer que hubiesen enviado a alguien tan pronto.

- Buenos días¿es usted el fontanero? Pensé que no vendría hasta la semana que viene.

-No, bueno, la verdad es que estoy aquí por otra cosa…

La señora Figg cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quién era ese desconocido? Seguro que pretendía venderle algo.

- Lo siento, no estoy interesada en comprar nada de lo que tenga. Es que no le pueden dejar a una vivir tranquila…

Y comenzó a abrir la puerta, dispuesta a prepararse un té y pasar la tarde rodeada de sus gatos. Por fin, Filch reaccionó.

- No, oiga, perdone, lo único que quería era devolverle esto.- Le mostró la chaqueta-. Es suya¿verdad?

- Oh… Vaya, muchas gracias. Pensé que no la volvería a ver. ¿Dónde la encontró?

- Pues fue hace poco tiempo… No sé si se acordará, pero se chocó conmigo y, como tenía prisa, se dejó la chaqueta.

- Ahora no caigo…- Pero súbitamente lo recordó-. ¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo… Pero… eso fue en Londres. ¿Ha venido usted desde Londres sólo para traerme la chaqueta?

- Sí…

- ¿En serio?- No salía de su asombro. Estaba empezando a pensar que aquel hombre tan extraño estaba un poco mal de la cabeza, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a mostrarse educada con él-. Bueno… ¿Quiere entrar un rato? Iba a preparar el té.

- Claro, por qué no…

El interior de la casa era antiguo, pero estaba bastante pulcro. Lo inundaba todo un fuerte olor a gato, mezclado con repollo, tal como había percibido Filch en la chaqueta. Lo comprendió enseguida cuando entraron en el salón. Por todas partes había gatos: negros, blancos, grises, a rayas, rubios,… un caleidoscopio felino de colores, formas y tamaños.

- Le gustan los gatos¿eh?- En cuanto lo dijo, Filch se dio cuenta de la estupidez de su comentario.

La señora Figg alzó una ceja, sin saber si se estaba burlando de ella. Estaba más que acostumbrada a que la gente pensara que era una vieja chiflada obsesionada con los gatos.

- Siéntese ahí.- dijo secamente, señalando el sofá-. Yo prepararé el té.

Mientras ella trasteaba en la cocina, Filch intentó sentarse, como le había dicho, pero estaba claro que la teoría era mucho más fácil que la práctica, teniendo en cuenta que los gatos habían tomado el sofá como su 'cuartel general', por decirlo de alguna manera. Tuvo que cogerlos uno a uno y dejarlos en el suelo para poder hacerse un hueco. Pero no sirvió de mucho. Nada más sentarse, ya se habían subido encima de él, como si fuera una parte más del sofá, como si se tratara de un cojín viejo con una forma muy extraña. Tras varios intentos de librarse de ellos, decidió darse por vencido.

Cuando la señora Figg apareció con el té, Filch parecía una escultura vanguardista en homenaje a los gatos. La mujer no pudo sino reírse.

- Vaya, nunca suelen mostrarse tan cariñosos con los extraños… Debe de haberles caído bien.

- Qué suerte…- consiguió articular Filch debajo de la maraña de gatos.

- Vamos, Tufty, Tibbles, señor Paws, bajaos todos del sofá, dejad en paz al señor…- Pero se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado el nombre.

- Filch. Me llamo Argus Filch.

Por suerte, los gatos obedecieron a su ama, permitiéndole decir su nombre con un poco más de dignidad.

- ¿Quiere el té con leche y azúcar?- ofreció Arabella, mientras se sentaba.

- No, lo prefiero solo, gracias.

- Y, dígame¿cómo me encontró?

Filch carraspeó, un tanto incómodo, y bebió un sorbo de té. Le contó lo de la nota en el bolsillo, la llamada a los Dursley (olvidando mencionar que la señora Dursley se había negado a darle la dirección) y su viaje hasta Little Whinging (excepto su pequeño incidente con el niño de los Dursley…). Según su versión, la señora Dursley le había dado amablemente la dirección de la señora Figg.

Arabella estaba un poco sorprendida de que la señora Dursley le hubiera dicho la dirección, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre se había desplazado hasta su casa sólo para llevarle la chaqueta, lo cual no dejaba de ser un gesto amable. Excéntrico, sí, pero amable.

Quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes. Filch paseó la mirada por la estancia, reparando en un cuenco al lado de la chimenea. Se quedó helado. Hubiera apostado su cuello a que contenía polvos flu.

- ¿Y a qué se dedica usted?- preguntó la señora Figg.

- Soy conserje en una escuela.

- ¿Ah, sí¿En Londres?

- No, un poco más al norte. Es un internado, así que vivo allí durante todo el curso.- Filch pensó que era su oportunidad de averiguar si lo del cuenco eran polvos flu o no. Esperaba no haberse topado con una bruja…- Se llama Hogwarts.

A la señora Figg, que en ese momento iba a beber un trago de té, se le cayó la taza de la impresión. Filch sonrió con suficiencia. Efectivamente, lo del cuenco de la chimenea eran polvos flu.

- ¿Ha dicho usted Hogwarts?

- Sí.

- ¿No será usted un…?

- ¿Mago? No.- Se quedó un instante en silencio-. Soy un squib.

- ¿Me lo está diciendo en serio?- Arabella no salía de su asombro-. Yo también soy squib…

Ahora era Filch el sorprendido. De todas las personas que podía haberse encontrado, precisamente había hallado a la que probablemente fuera la única squib en toda la región. Se miraron a los ojos, intentando asimilarlo.

- Debería recoger esto…- musitó Arabella, señalando los restos de la taza, esparcidos por el suelo.

Se agachó y empezó a coger los pedazos de porcelana con la mano. Filch dudó un momento, pero también se inclinó para ayudarla. Cuando casi habían terminado, se percató de la estupidez de la situación.

- No sería mejor usar una escoba…

- Sí, bueno, pero ya da igual.

Tan cerca como estaban, Filch se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas habían tomado un tono rojizo, y que estaba un poco acalorada. Aquello la hacía parecer más joven. Su cara, surcada por las arrugas, denotaba que no había tenido una vida fácil, y se vio a sí mismo reflejado en sus ojos. Con la diferencia de que ella tenía todas las trazas de haber sido una mujer hermosa.

Estaba tan ensimismado, que no reparó en el trozo cortante en el que apoyó la mano, clavándoselo.

- ¡Aah!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, sólo me he cortado un poco.

Se extrajo el pedazo de taza de la mano, con cuidado.

- Déjeme ver.- pidió Arabella.

- No, no es nada…

- Sí, que si no luego se infecta y…

- Que no, da igual.

- ¿Quiere dejarme verlo de una vez?- La señora Figg estaba empezando a hartarse-. No sea cabezota.

Filch accedió, a regañadientes.

- Tenía razón, no es para tanto.- Filch puso los ojos en blanco-. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya que curarlo. Venga conmigo.

Fueron al baño, donde la señora Figg tenía los utensilios del botiquín. Le echó un poco de alcohol en la herida.

- ¿Sabe una cosa? Esto me recuerda a cuando era yo pequeña.- murmuró Arabella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, a un día en concreto… en verano, creo. Tendría once o doce años, no me acuerdo muy bien… Estaba jugando con mi hermano, que ya había empezado a ir a Hogwarts, y, no sé cómo pasó, pero empezó a burlarse de mí porque yo no podía hacer magia y esas cosas…Yo me defendí, él me tiró al suelo, y me hice una herida en la rodilla. Justo entonces vino mi padre. No dijo nada, me cogió y me llevó dentro de casa. Y me curó la herida igual que yo estoy haciendo ahora con usted… Apenas noté que me dolía. Lo único que podía ver era la expresión severa de mi padre, eso lo recuerdo bien. Creo que fue en ese preciso momento cuando me di cuenta realmente de lo que era ser una squib.- Calló un instante-. No sé por qué le cuento esto, es una tontería, seguro que no le interesa…

- No, no se preocupe. No es ninguna tontería. La entiendo perfectamente, señora Figg.

- Llámeme Arabella, si quiere.

-Claro…

Se miraron a los ojos, y fue como si se estuvieran mirando en un espejo. Arabella no tenía necesidad de conocer la vida de Argus Filch para saber lo que sentía. Entre ellos había una conexión que jamás había experimentado con otra persona. Lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta, se fueron aproximando. Sólo fueron conscientes de ello cuando sus labios se unieron. En el corto intervalo de tiempo que estuvieron así, Arabella pensó que era la situación más surrealista que había vivido jamás. Filch pensó que aquello no podía ser real. El gato que los observaba desde el salón pensó que no debería haber comido sardinas aquella mañana. Se le estaba empezando a revolver el estómago. Por fin, la señora Figg se separó, un tanto incómoda.

- Yo… no quería…- Filch no sabía qué decir. Desconocía el motivo que lo había impulsado a hacer esa estupidez-. Lo siento.

- No se preocupe…- Avergonzada, Arabella salió de la estancia.

Filch se quedó quieto durante unos minutos, en medio del baño. Ya estaba demasiado viejo para esas cosas, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Para una vez que había encontrado a alguien con quien se sentía a gusto, había tenido que estropearlo. Al fin, se decidió a salir.

La señora Figg estaba recogiendo la mesita del salón. Apenas miró a Filch cuando entró.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- dijo él.

- No es necesario…

Pero Filch sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Se dirigió hacia la entrada, y abrió la puerta para irse. Arabella lo siguió.

- Gracias por la chaqueta.

- De nada.- la miró por última vez-. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Arabella lo observó mientras caminaba por el sendero del jardín, con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Ya en la parada, Filch cayó en la cuenta de que no habría más autobuses hasta la mañana siguiente. Tendría que quedarse allí a pasar la noche. 

Buscó un hotel y pidió una habitación. Encontró uno cerca, bastante cutre, pero la verdad es que no podía permitirse nada mejor. Se tumbó en la cama, con una sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo. No era arrepentimiento, ni culpa, sino más bien una especie de decepción.

Se despertó pronto, casi no había amanecido. Aunque en realidad no se puede decir que despertó, porque apenas había dormido. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando al techo, pero cuando se levantó de la cama ya había contado veinte grietas y tomado una decisión.

La calle, teñida de naranja por el sol de la mañana, estaba completamente vacía. Dejó que sus pies se movieran solos, llevándole al sitio donde verdaderamente quería estar. Tenía claro que no quería dejar ningún asunto pendiente.

Esa vez se le hizo más fácil llamar a la puerta.

La señora Figg tardó un rato en abrir, con cara de sueño, pero ya vestida. Parecía que ella tampoco había dormido muy bien.

- Buenos días¿qué hace aquí todavía?

- Lo siento si la he despertado, pero no podía irme sin hablar con usted.

- Pase, pase, no se preocupe, no me ha despertado.

Se sentaron en el sofá, bajo la atenta mirada de los gatos que ocupaban el salón.

- Creo que le han echado de menos…- dijo Arabella.

Ambos intercambiaron una escueta sonrisa.

- Bueno¿qué quería decirme?

- Sólo quería que supiera que estuve dudando si venir aquí o no, y que no me arrepiento en absoluto, que me alegro de haberla conocido. Bueno, y que… espero que lo de ayer no fuera para tanto, no sé si me entiende…- Tragó saliva. Le parecía como si estuviera volviendo a la adolescencia-. Lo siento, no se me dan muy bien estas cosas.

- Le entiendo, yo también pienso lo mismo. Creo que ayer me comporté como una niña estúpida. Y eso es bastante embarazoso para una mujer de mi edad… Pero es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba nada parecido.

- Ya, a mí tampoco.- musitó Filch, con media sonrisa en la boca.

- Aunque la verdad es que hay algo más… Se trata de mi marido.

- ¿Qué?- Filch se agarró el pecho. Tuvo la sensación de que el corazón le salía por la boca y comenzaba a rebotar por toda la habitación.

- No se alarme, él está…-Bajó la mirada-. Bueno, murió hace año y medio.

El corazón de Filch volvió a su lugar, pero su dueño lamentó que lo hiciera. En lugar de inquietud, lo que ahora sentía era una mezcla de alivio, culpa y lástima, acompañado todo con una pizca de incomodidad. Casi como una receta de Arguiñano. Deseó que saliera de nuevo. No sabía si estaba preparado para tantas emociones juntas.

- Lo siento mucho.- articuló al fin.

- Gracias.- Arabella inspiró profundamente antes de continuar -. Lo que ocurre es que creo que aún no lo he superado del todo… Cuando estás tantos años al lado de alguien, te es difícil aceptar que nunca volverás a verle.- La voz le tembló-. Antes de que se fuera, siempre teníamos algún gato, ya sabe, a mi marido le gustaban mucho. Su sueño era cruzarlos con kneazles.- Sonrió levemente -. Pero cuando murió… Me sentía tan sola que llené la casa de gatos. La gente pensó que me había vuelto completamente loca, pero la verdad es que me hacen sentir mejor. Cuando estoy con ellos, me siento más cerca de Joseph. Me gustaría poder cumplir su sueño.

- ¿Sabe una cosa? Yo no creo que esté loca.

La señora Figg contempló su expresión sincera, y le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

- Muchas gracias.

- Creo que la comprendo. No he pasado nunca por lo mismo, pero sé demasiado bien lo que es sentirse solo. La gente no debería juzgar sin saber.

Arabella supo que esas palabras contenían mucho más de lo que Filch había querido decir. Vio que él también estaba solo, quizá más aún de lo que ella estaba o estaría nunca, y que guardaba un rencor hacia esa 'gente que juzgaba sin saber' que lo carcomía por dentro.

Filch miró el reloj que había encima de la chimenea. Si no se daba prisa perdería el autobús. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

- Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme, o si no me quedaré sin autobús.

- Oh, sí, claro, no se preocupe.

Filch se levantó, y ella lo acompañó a la entrada.

- De verdad que ha sido un placer conocerla.

- Sí, lo mismo digo.

Argus puso la mano en el picaporte. Dudaba si hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó aire, y se dio la vuelta.

- Tome.- Le tendió un papel, que ella cogió-. Es mi dirección y mi teléfono, por si quiere… bueno, lo que sea.

- Vaya, gracias.

- Aunque a partir de septiembre estaré en Hogwarts…

- No se preocupe, conozco bien a Dumbledore. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

- Bueno, me voy ya. Hasta pronto.

- Adiós, buen viaje.

Abrió la puerta y echó a andar, con esperanza y pesadumbre en el pecho. Desde luego, nunca pensó que fuera capaz de tener tantos sentimientos a la vez. Tenía su gracia que empezara a descubrir cosas nuevas de sí mismo a sus casi sesenta años. La vida tenía un curioso sentido del humor.

No había llegado al final del sendero cuando oyó de nuevo la voz de Arabella.

- ¡Señor Filch!

Se paró, mientras ella se acercaba.

- Sólo quería decirle que venga cuando quiera a visitarme, que siempre será bienvenido.

- Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.- Se dio la vuelta-. Ah, y llámeme Argus, si quiere.

Arabella sonrió. Estaba segura de que no sería la última vez que lo vería.

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde que fue a Little Whinging, y Filch no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido. Sentado en el sofá de su casa, intentaba concentrarse en la televisión, pero no podía. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte. 

El sonido estridente del timbre vino a sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Refunfuñó entre dientes, extrañado. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, pero si se trataba de los vecinos de al lado, para pedirle que bajara el volumen de la televisión, les iba a decir unas cuantas cosas sobre sus peleas a las tres de la mañana.

Mientras andaba hacia la entrada, hubiera jurado que oía un sonoro 'crack' en el pasillo. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta no había ningún vecino. De hecho, pensó que no había nadie hasta que vio el cesto en el suelo. Y, dentro de él, lo último que habría esperado encontrar: un gato. Miró a un lado y al otro, pero no había nadie. Parecía cosa de magia (sólo de pensarlo le recorrió un escalofrío). Estupefacto, observó al animal, que dejó de lamerse la pata para dedicarle una mirada perspicaz con sus ojos amarillos. Tras unos momentos de indecisión, lo cogió y entró en la casa.

Lo llevó al salón, donde el gato saltó ágilmente de sus brazos para ocupar inmediatamente un lugar en el sofá. Justo entonces, Filch reparó en la nota que reposaba en el fondo del cesto. 'Espero que ella te haga sentir menos solo', decía, sin firma ni nada. Pero estaba claro que no lo necesitaba.

Se sentó al lado de la gata, y ella no tardó en acurrucarse en su regazo. Filch la acarició. Su ronroneo era muy agradable. De pronto, sin saber por qué, recordó algo.

- Norris. Adele Norris.

Por fin se acordaba del nombre de la chica que conoció aquel verano.

* * *

**N/A: **Si sigues ahí, y el teclado de tu ordenador no ha muerto aplastado bajo el peso de tu cabeza al dormirte, te felicito. ¡Has conseguido sobrevivir a mis desvaríos mañaneros! Si aún te sientes con fuerzas, dame tu opinión, y si no, pues nada, ya nos veremos, a lo mejor hasta nos cruzamos por la calle. 


End file.
